Sesshouhime
by aigis13
Summary: dia mulai muncul dan merusak...
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Sesshou-hime akan menghancurkan kehidupan, menghindarlah selagi masih punya kesempatan untuk hidup.

**Disclaimer: **Bleach milik Tite Kubo dan fic ini milik Aigis13 (saya)

**Rate:** T

**Pairing:** IchiRuki

**Genre:** Mystery/Tragedy

Saya hadir untuk mempersembahkan sebuah fic misteri! Yah saya sengaja membuat fic ini karena saya ingin membuat serem gitu! Tapi mungkin ini tidak seseram yang anda kira.

Sebagai info saja Sesshou-hime itu putri penghancur kehidupan, saya agak tertarik dengan misteri ini. Hmm mungkin di chapter ini ada kekerasan terhadap anak dan MOHON JANGAN DITIRU!

Selamat membaca dan jangan lupa untuk meREVIEW!

SESSHOU-HIME

Chapter 1

Kehidupan selayaknya harus mengikuti jalur yang sudah ditentukan, kehidupan juga bisa merubah nasib manusia. Kehidupan sangat berarti untuk makhluk hidup karena kehidupan mempunyai jiwa yang bisa hilang jika ada yang mengambilnya, kehidupan adalah harta yang sulit untuk ditaklukkan walaupun kita adalah orang yang berkuasa di dunia ini, kehidupan memberi kita hati yang akan hancur bila tidak menjaganya dengan perasaan, kehidupan membuat kita terbuai akan keindahannya yang memabukkan dunia, kehidupan akan selalu menyertai setiap makhluk hidup di dunia ini, kehidupan akan hancur jika tidak menjaganya dengan baik, kehidupan sulit untuk digambarkan walaupun dengan bahasa yang setinggi-tingginya, kehidupan sulit dicapai jika tidak mempunyai rasa percaya, kehidupan itu berputar seperti roda kadang ada yang di bawah dan ada yang di atas, kehidupan memberikan sebuah arti yang sulit untuk dicapai memori manusia, kehidupan itu berarti, jangan pernah menyianyiakan kehidupan yang sudah didapatkan, kehidupan akan selalu menyertai.

Jiwa.

Hidup harus mempunyai jiwa, jiwa akan kembali jika itu sudah diputuskan. Jiwa seperti halnya permata yang mempunyai ribuan sisi di setiap inci permukaan permata itu, warna yang muncul memberikan warna jiwa yang akan mengiringi kehidupan yang sudah ditentukan.

"Kau anak terkutuk!"

Seorang gadis duduk bersimpuh di depan ayahnya, gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya menahan air mata yang hampir jatuh dari matanya.

Marah adalah hal yang digambarkan untuk sang ayah, gadis perempuan yang duduk di depannya terus menundukkan kepala. Sang ayah membentak, mencaci dan memaki anak gadisnya sendiri. Sang ayah mencekik leher anak gadisnya, gadis itu tidak memberontak sama sekali gadis itu pasrah akan perlakuan yang di lakukan sang ayah.

"Iblis!"

Sang ayah menampar anak gadisnya, sang gadis hanya diam air matanya mulai jatuh. Sang gadis tersungkur di lantai sang ayah kembali menyiksanya, sang ayah menendang dan memukuli anak gadisnya, darah keluar dari mulut sang anak gadis. Sang anak gadis memegangi bagian tubunya yang terkena tendangan dan pukulan sang ayah, rambut sang anak gadis ditarik sehingga wajahnya menengadah ke langit-langit ruangan.

"Rendah!"

Sang ayah membenturkan kepala sang anak gadis ke dinding, cairan merah mengalir dari pelipis sang anak gadis. Beberapa saat kemudian sang ayah berhenti menyiksa sang anak gadis, luka lebam dan darah yang mengalir melekat di tubuh sang anak gadis. Sang ayah meninggalkan tubuh sang anak gadis yang sudah sekarat.

2 Miggu kemudian...

Sang anak gadis meringkuk di pojok ruangan dengan yukatanya yang sudah kotor dan kusam, gadis itu memeluk lututnya dan menenggelamkan kepalanya, tubuhnya sudah tidak berdaya tulangnya terasa remuk pengelihatannya pun kadang-kadang menjadi kabur.

Greek!

Seorang wanita menggeser pintu dan masuk ke dalam ruangan sambil membawa sebuah yukata berwarna putih bersih, wanita itu memapah sang gadis ke tempat mandi setelah itu sang gadis dipakaikan yukata berwarna putih itu rambut gadis itu pun disisir sehingga gadis itu tampak rapi.

"Saya diutus tuan untuk membawa anda ke kuil" kata wanita itu sambil membantu sang gadis berjalan menuju kuil,sang gadis hanya diam.

Setetes air mata menetes dari sudut mata sang gadis.

Tibanya di kuil seorang pendeta menyuruh sang gadis untuk duduk di tengah ruang kuil yang cukup luas, gadis itu duduk di kelilingin dengan lilin yang membentuk sebuah lingkaran. Sang gadis hanya diam dan menerima nasibnya yang sudah bergulir sejak awal dia dilahirkan.

"Sisi kegelapan yang telah merenggut cahaya, sisi terang memenuhi nirwana. Memisahlah dari garis yang telah terracuni" sang pendeta membacakan sebuah mantra.

Jantung gadis itu berdegup kencang, nafasnya tersengal-sengal, kerongkongannya terasa tercekik, dan tubuhnya bergetar. Sang gadis berusaha menahan kesakitan yang dirasakannya saat itu, sang pendeta masih saja membacakan mantra.

"Cahaya akan berreinkarnasi dan jiwa kegelapan akan musnah di neraka" kata sang pendeta.

Sang gadis makin tercekik, wajahnya sudah memucat rasa sakit yang dia rasakan bertambah menyiksanya diiringi dengan mantra yang diucapkan sang pendeta. Sang gadis terbatuk-batuk dan mengeluarkan darah, orang yang ada di dalam kuil hanya memandanginya dan tidak bermaksud untuk menolongnya bahkan sang ayah hanya diam dan membiarkan anak gadisnya sekarat dan hampir mati.

"Kau sudah berdosa" sang pendeta memegang kepala sang gadis.

Sang gadis merasa dirinya sudah tidak bernyawa lagi, sudah tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa lagi. Sang gadis mulai kehilangan kesadarannya, pandangannya sudah kabur dan akhirnya sang gadis melepaskan jiwanya, cahaya memenuhi tubuh sang gadis tapi tiba-tiba hawa kegelapan menyelimuti tubuh gadis itu, perlahan-lahan cahaya yang tadinya memenuhi tubuh sang gadis menguap menjadi kupu-kupu berwarna emas, sedangkan kegelapan yang menyelimuti berkumpul menjadi satu dan membentuk sebuah mutiara hitam pekat.

"Jiwanya sudah dipisahkan..."

Mutiara hitam pekat itu jatuh tepat di dalam genggaman sang gadis, wanita yang tadi sudah mengantar sang gadis langsung memindahkan tubuh sang gadis ke sebuah peti kayu. Sang ayah menatap anak gadisnya yang sudah tidak mempunyai jiwa.

.

Rumah tua itu hanya ditinggali oleh seorang gadis bermata violet, kabarnya keluarga gadis itu meninggal dalam kecelakaan pesawat dan anehnya gadis itu bisa selamat dalam kecelakaan yang sudah memakan korban setengah dari penumpang pesawat.

Gadis itu membuka tirai kamaranya, cahaya matahari pun menerangi kamarnya yang lembab mata violetnya memandang langit biru yang terbentang.

"Cahaya..." gumam gadis bermata violet itu.

Mata violetnya terus menelusuri pemandangan yang ada di depannya, seperti burung yang terbang bebas ke angkasa, gadis itu tersenyum.

Hari-hari gadis itu hanya dihabiskan di dalam rumah tuanya, sebenarnya banyak orang yang peduli padanya tapi dia tidak mau di anggap menjadi orang yang butuh belas kasihan bahkan ada yang menganjurkan kalau sebaiknya dia di bawa ke klinik jiwa di kota itu.

Tok...tok...tok

Pintu rumah tua itu diketuk oleh seseorang.

"Permisi! Ada orang di dalam?"

Gadis itu kembali menutup tirai kamarnya dan membiarkan suhu kamar yang lembab muncul kembali ke kamarnya, gadis itu turun ke lantai satu dan membukakan pintu.

"AH! ternyata ada! Perkenalkan namaku Kurosaki Ichigo" kata orang itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya, gadis itu hanya menatap uluran tangan Ichigo.

"Eeee...maaf apa kamu tahu dimana jalan ke gunung itu?" Ichigo menunjukkan jarinya ke arah gunung.

"Maaf aku tidak tahu..." gadis bermata violet itu menutup pintu rumahnya.

Ichigo masih mematung di depan pintu rumah tua itu, rasanya aneh sekali gadis yang ditemuinya ini.

Ichigo masih saja memikirkan gadis yang ditemuinya di rumah tua tadi, di sepanjang perjalanan Ichigo terus melamun.

"Ichigo! kau tidak mendengarkan aku ya?" kata Isshin yang berjalan di depan Ichigo.

"Iya, dari tadi Ichi-nii melamun terus" kata Yuzu menanggapi, Karin hanya melirik Ichigo.

Keluarga Kurosaki sedang bertamasya ke gunung yang cukup terkenal di kota itu untuk menghabiskan masa liburan mereka, kabarnya di gunung itu kadang-kadang ada kuil yang akan terlihat dalam malam tertentu dan saat itulah Sesshou-hime akan muncul lalu membunuh orang yang ditemuinya.

Tiba-tiba suasana menjadi mendung, nampaknya cuaca tidak sedang berpihak pada mereka, Isshin menyuruh Karin dan Yuzu mendirikan tenda sedangkan Ichigo mencari kayu untuk membuat api unggun. Ichigo terus menelusuri dahan-dahan yang sudah mulai mengering yang tersebar untuk dikumplkan, di tengah perjalanan mencari kayu Ichigo menemukan sebuah bangunan tua yang sudah dirambati semak belukar yang lebat, karena penasaran Ichigo masuk ke dalam bangunan itu tidak lama di dalam bangunan itu Ichigo merasakan hawa yang sangat mencekik Ichigo pun langsung keluar dari bangunan itu dan saat berlari meninggalkan bangunan tua itu sekelebat Ichigo melihat seseorang yang memakai yukata putih sedang berdiri di dalam bangunan itu.

"Gadis itu!" Ichigo langsung mengemasi kayu-kayu yang ia letakan di depan bangunan.

Malam harinya hujan badai datang keluarga Kurosaki memutuskan untuk langsung berkemas dan turun dari gunung saat itu juga. Isshin yang memimpin berajalan di depan sedangkan Ichigo, Karin, dan Yuzu mengikuti Isshin dari belakang, setelah menempuh perjalan 3 jam keluarga Kurosaki bermaksud untuk istirahat sejenak untuk mengumpulkan tenaga, tapi saat mereka sedang duduk di bawah pohon terdengar sebuah suara sesuatu yang semakin mendekat ke arah mereka beristirahat.

"Suara apa itu ayah?" tanya Yuzu ketakutan.

"Mungkin itu hanya suara gemuruh" jawab Isshin.

"Bukan! Ini bukan suara gemuruh, suaranya semakin dekat. Sebaiknya kita lanjutkan perjalanan saja" Ichigo mengambil tasnya.

"Ya sudah" Isshin mengambil tasnya.

Suara itu semakin mendekat dan tanah tempat mereka berpijak seperti bergetar hebat, akhirnya tanah tempat mereka berpijak longsor seketika itu juga Karin memegangi Yuzu sekuat tenaganya dan Isshin masih berusaha melawan tanah yang menyeretnya ke dalam Ichigo sendiri tesangkut di pohon dan kepalanya terbentur batang pohon sehingga dia pingsan.

Pagi hari pun datang semua warga di sekitar gunung berdatangan untuk melihat tanah longsor yang terjadi semalam tim penyelamat pun sudah mulai bekerja untuk memeriksa kalau-kalau ada korban dari bencana tersebut.

Setelah 10 jam pencarian ditemukanlah semua anggota keluarga Kurosaki, tapi sayang hanya Ichigo yang selamat dari bencana itu Isshin, Karin, dan Yuzu tewas tertimpa tanah. Sekarang Ichigo sedang dirawat di rumah sakit setempat.

"Anak ini sungguh beruntung bisa selamat dari bencana " kata seorang dokter yang sedang memeriksa Ichigo.

"Tapi sayang keluarganya meninggal" kata seorang suster yang mendampingi sang dokter.

Setelah memeriksa Ichigo, dokter dan suster itu keluar dari ruang perawatan dan membiarkan Ichigo beristirahat.

1 minggu kemudian.

"Aku akan menghancurkan semuanya sampai saatnya aku akan bertemu denganmu cahayaku" sebuah suara berbisik di telinga Ichigo.

Ichigo terbangun dari tidur malamnya, matanya mulai menyesuaikan cahaya lampu yang ada di ruang perawatan, Ichigo mencoba duduk di tempat tidurnya kepalanya masih terasa pusing dan sesekali dia merasakan tubuhnya sakit Ichigo menjelajahkan matanya di tempatnya sekarang sepertinya sekarang dia merasa kalau dirinya sedang ada di tempat asing.

"Aku ada dimana?" Ichigo memegangi kepalanya.

Tiba-tiba Ichigo teringat kejadian yang terjadi padanya dan saat itu Ichigo baru menyadari kalau keluarganya tidak bersamanya Ichigo langsung turun dari tempat tidur dan berlari keluar ruang perawatan lalu mencari keluarganya.

"Suster apa anda tahu dimana keluargaku?" tanya Ichigo panik .

"Tenang dulu tuan Kurosaki saya akan menjelaskannya" sang suster berusaha menenangkan Ichigo.

"Katakan dimana keluargaku?" bentak Ichigo pada suster itu.

Suster itu terlihat ketakutan tapi pada akhirnya suster itu menjelaskan apa yang sedang terjadi dan mengantarkan Ichigo ke ruang jenazah untuk melihat keluarganya.

"Ayah...Karin...Yuzu..." Ichigo jatuh terduduk di depan jenazah keluarganya.

Otak Ichigo tidak bisa mencerna apa yang terjadi kepalanya terasa berputar dan matanya memanas sampai mengeluarkan air mata, Ichigo menagis.

Setelah itu Ichigo membawa jenazah keluarganya untuk dimakamkan di kota tempat asal mereka, pemakaman keluarga Kurosaki hanya dihadiri Ichigo seorang.

Beberapa bulan berlalu dan anehnya kejadian-kejadian pembunuhan marak terjadi di kota Ichigo tinggal kejadian pembunuhan pun pasti ditemukan luka yang tergambar seperti sebuah lambang keluarga kerajaan yang sudah jarang ditemukan sejarahnya. Ichigo pun sering mengalami mimpi-mimpi aneh setelah meihat gadis di dalam bangunan tua yang ia temukan di gunung tempatnya bertamasya dulu.

Ichigo mencoba menyelidiki lambang yang tergambar di setiap korban pembunuhan yang sedang marak di kota tempat tinggalnya itu,saat menemukan artikel yang Ichigo dapat Ichigo menanyakan pada seorang pendeta di sebuah kuil di kota tempatnya tinggal.

"Memang kerajaan itu terkenal karena ilmu penyegelan jiwa yang dilakukan oleh pendeta yang memimpin di kerajaan itu dan yang sering di segel jiwanya adalah anak perempuan dari raja itu sendiri, kabarnya setiap permainsuri yang melahirkan anak perempuan pasti kerajaan itu akan mengalami bencana" sang pendeta menjelaskan.

"Lalu untuk apa jiwa yang disegel itu?" Ichigo mulai tertarik.

"Jiwa yang disebut kegelapan akan dikirim ke neraka sedangkan jiwa yang disebut cahaya akan berreinkarnasi ke kehidupan selanjutnya" jwab sang pendeta.

"Jadi jiwa itu terbagi menjadi dua?" tanya Ichigo.

"Ya bisa dibilang begitu,akhir-akhir ini kami para pendeta merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dengan pembunuhan yang sedang marak dibicarakan" sang pendeta terlihat khawatir.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Ichigo lagi.

"Itu bukan perbuatan manusia, melainkan Sesshou-hime..." kata sang pendeta.

"Sesshou-hime?" pikir Ichigo.

============================To Be Countinue=========================

Yah chapter petama selesai! Gimana menurut anda? Ingin tahu kelanjutannya?

Tunggu chapter selanjutnya!

REVIEW!

Please!

(^0^)/


	2. Chapter 2

Saya kembali dengan kelanjutan fic misteri pertama saya~!

Terimakasih yang sudah membaca dan merevienya

Semoga di chapter ini tidak mengecewakan.

Selamat membaca~! Jangan lupa Review~!

SESSHOU-HIME

Chapter 2

"Rukia..."

Sebuah suara menggema di telinga gadis mungil yang sekarang tengah terlelap ditempat tidurnya, kamar itu lembab hanya ditemani cahaya lampu kecil yang terletak di atas meja kecil di sebelah tempat tidur sang gadis.

"Ibu.." Rukia memanggil-manggil ibunya.

"Kami menyayangimu..." suara lembut sang ibu menggema di telinga Rukia seolah-olah itu nyata.

"Jangan pergi..." Rukia mulai terisak, menangis dalam tidur.

"Kami akan selalu menyayangimu Rukia..." angin lembut menerpa pipi Rukia, seolah itu adalah sebuah belaian lembut dari sang ibu.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku..." buliran bening menetes dari kedua sudut mata Rukia.

Hanya sebuah mimpi, mimpi itu terasa nyata. Belaian lembut dari sang ibu terasa sangat nyata. Rukia pun terbangun dari mimpi sedihnya, diusapnya air mata yang tadi mengalir melewati pipinya. Rukia hanya duduk diam di tempat tidurnya, diam termangu memikirkan sesuatu. Merasa kesepian, dia sendirian.

"Hiks..." buliran yang telah terhapus kini semakin deras mengalir.

Dirinya benar-benar merasa sendirian dan tidak mempunyai siapa pun di dunia ini. Hatinya tercekat saat menyadari betapa kecilnya dirinya.

"Aku sendirian..." gumamnya.

Isakkannya semakin menjadi, tangisan pilu di malam sepi dalam rumah tua.

Sudah sebulan ini sejak keluarga Ichigo meninggal.

Rumah tradisional Jepang itu tampak sepi tanpa kehadiran anggota keluarga yang lainnya, lorong berlantai kayu terlihat sepi tanpa lalu lalang seorang pun.

Ichigo memutuskan untuk tinggal sendirian dan memberhentikan kedua pengurus rumahnya, yang dia butuhkan sekarang adalah ketenangan.

Ichigo menghabiskan sore harinya di teras belakang rumahnya, taman kecil dengan kolam ikan di pinggirnya disebelah kolam tertata rapi tanaman adenium, pemandangan yang bisa menyegarkan mata dari segala kesibukkan.

Mata hari sore itu sangat cerah menyiratkan semburat merah tanda akan terbenamnya sumber cahaya itu.

Mata musim gugur itu terus memandang sang matahari sore hingga terbenam dan tergantikan dengan cahaya terang bulan.

Malam menjelang pemuda itu masih saja duduk di tempatnya, tidak memperdulikan kegelapan di dalam rumahnya.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Ketukkan pintu membuatnya tersadar kembali ke alam nyata, dengan langkah malas Ichigo bangkit dan berjalan menuju pintu utama, dia tidak peduli dengan kegelapan rumahnya dia terus menyusuri lorong-lorong rumahnya.

Pintu kayu yang menjadi pintu utama rumah itu dibuka Ichigo dengan malas.

"Hey kemana saja kau?" seorang wanita berrambut violet mendaratkan sebuah buku ke dada Ichigo.

"Maaf" hanya itulah yang bisa Ichigo katakan.

"Rumahmu sepi? Boleh masuk?" tanya wanita itu.

"Hn.." Ichigo mempersilahkan wanita itu masuk.

Akhirnya rumah itu diterangi cahaya lampu, ruang tamu menjadi tempat pembicaraan antara Ichigo dengan editornya yang tidak lain adalah Yoruichi.

"Novelmu tidak seperti biasanya, novel itu terkesan seperti tidak ada semangatnya" kata Yoruichi sambil menunjuk buku yang sekarang tengah dibaca Ichigo.

"Memangnya tidak boleh?" tanya Ichigo sambil melirik wanita berrambut violet yang sekarang duduk di depannya.

"Boleh saja, tapi apa gelarmu sebagai novelis yang memotivasi mau diambil orang lain?" kata Yoruichi sambil mengambil secangkir teh yang ada di atas meja.

"Apa gunanya gelar itu? Sekarang aku ingin menulis sesuai dengan kenyataan" Ichigo menatap tulisannya yang tercetak di buku yang dipegangnya.

"Kau aneh! pikirkan kembali kau mau menulis apa! Satu bulan lagi aku tunggu naskah yang baru!" Yoruichi langsung beranjak dari tempat duduknya dengan perasaan kesal.

"Aku ingin kenyataan, bukan sebuah angan-angan" gumam Ichigo.

Di sebuah kuil terjadi sebuah kegaduhan, kepala kuil tewas!

Para miko dan pendeta langsung mengerumuni tempat dimana sang kepala kuil tewas, ternyata sang kepala kuil tewas di dalam ruang penyimpanan abu jenazah.

"Sebaiknya kita minta bantuan dari rumah sakit!" kata seorang miko muda yang terlihat sangat panik.

"Itu tidak perlu." Muncul dari kerumunan para penduduk kuil.

"Yama-jii?" miko muda itu terlihat terkejut dengan kedatangan sang sesepuh kuil.

"Hinamori, tenangkan dirimu dan yang lainnya jangan sampai kematian kepala kuil diketahui oleh masyarakat luas" kata Yamamoto serius.

Miko muda yang dipanggil Hinamori itu hanya diam tidak berani membantah sesepuh kuil itu, para pendeta dan miko menganggukkan kepala tanda mereka mengerti maksud sesepuh kuil itu.

Yamamoto menatap jenazah kepala kuil, tubuh sang kepala kuil tergantung di dinding kayu karena sebuah katana yang menancap di tenggorokkannya. Sejenak raut wajah Yamamoto seperti mengerti sebab kematian sang kepala kuil.

"Choijiro, turunkan jenazahnya" titah Yamamoto pada pendamping setiannya.

Tanpa menjawab Choijiro langsung menjalankan perintah Yamamoto, jenazah kepala kuil dibaringkan di atas tandu, Yamamoto terbelalak saat menyadari ada sebuah gambar di tengkuk jenazah kepala kuil. Di tengkuk sang kepala kuil ditemukan sebuah gambar aneh, ada sebuah gambar nampak seperti kuda bertanduk dengan sisik naga.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Choijiro yang melihat keanehan di wajah Yamamoto.

"Ini mustahil..." itulah yang terucap dari mulut Yamamoto.

Rumah tua itu masih saja terlihat mati, seperti tidak ada kehidupan disana tapi itu salah karena ada seorang gadis yang tinggal disana tanpa kejelasan hidupnya, hanya mengurung dirinya di dalam rumah.

Rukia memandang pantulan dirinya di cermin, mata violetnya menjadi kelam.

Rukia terus menatap matanya di dalam cermin.

Terus menerawang.

Kretek...kretek...kretek...

PYAAAR!

Cermin yang tadi dia tatap tiba-tiba saja pecah menjadi bekeping-keping.

Mata rukia melebar saat melihat bayangan seorang wanita dengan yukata putih di kepingan-kepingan cermin.

"Siapa kau?" Rukia terlihat ketakutan.

Bayangan wanita itu tidak menghilang, Rukia merasa dirinya terancam. Rukia pun berlari keluar dari kamarnya dan langsung menuruni tangga, sampainya di lantai dasar semua cermin yang terpasang di seisi rumah memantulkan bayangan wanita beryukata putih itu, mata wanita itu hitam kelam seperti sumur yang dalam yang akan menarik kita kedalamnya dan tidak akan pernah mengijinkan untuk keluar sekalipun itu adalah untuk bernafas.

Perasaan mencekam terus menjalari Rukia, tidak peduli dengan bayangan wanita beryukata itu Rukia terus berlari melewati semua cermin.

Pyar! Pyar! Pyar!

Satu persatu cermin pecah saat Rukia melewatinnya.

"Tolong..." jeritnya dalam hati.

Sampai di pintu utama Rukia langsung membuka kunci pintu lalu berlari ke luar rumah, tanpa dia sadari dia sudah ada di tengah jalan.

Cahaya lampu itu semakin mendekat dengan suara klakson yang nyaring.

BRAAAK!

Rukia meringkuk di tengah jalan, darah terus keluar dari kening dan mulutnya. Sang pengendara mobil langsung keluar dari mobilnya dan langsung mengambil tubuh Rukia.

"Hancurlah kau cahayaku..."

Permata violet itu nampak saat kelopak matanya terbuka.

"Kau sudah sadar?" tanya seseorang yang sekarang tengah duduk di samping ranjang Rukia.

Rukia melirik ke arah sang penanya.

"Masih ingat denganku?" tanya orang itu lagi.

Rukia tidak menjawabnya, dia kembali menatap lampu penerangan yang berada di atasnya, tubuhnya tidak bisa digerakkan, hanya matanya.

"Maaf...sementara ini kau harus menginap di sini" kata orang itu.

Bibir Rukia bergerak, seperti ingin mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Kuro...saki.." gumam Rukia.

"Kau ingin mengucapkan sesuatu?" tanya orang itu.

Rukia mengerjapkan matanya, tanda iya.

"Baiklah." Orang itu melepaskan masker oksigen Rukia.

"Ku..ro..sa..ki.."kata Rukia lirih.

"Ternyata masih ingat ya?" Ichigo menyunggingkan sudut bibirnya

Nyanyian bisu.

Ikut bersamaku.

Menemaniku selalu.

Tidak akan pernah aku lepaskan.

Hanya akan lepas bila pada saatnya sudah tiba.

Nyanyian bisu.

Menunggu penantian.

Hati sudah hancur.

Perasaan porak-poranda.

Kau menghianatiku.

Kau harus mati bersamaku.

Senandung terngiang di telinga Rukia, sebuah nyanyian pilu. Seseorang yang duduk di bawah pohon itu putus asa, Rukia seperti melihat bayangan dirinya.

Suara petikan kecapi itu menyayat hati, sang pemain kecapi menagis di saat menyanyikan lagu itu bukan air mata, melainkan darah. Tangan kurus itu terus memetik dawai kecapi tak peduli kecapi itu dibajiri darah dari sang pemain.

Rukia hanya menatap sang pemain kecapi.

Suara yang merdu.

Sang pemain kecapi mengentikan permainannya. Mata hitam kelamnya menatap Rukia tajam.

Rukia terbangun dari tidurnya.

Ruang perawatannya gelap, lampu yang ada di atasnya telah padam. Mata Rukia menelusuri ruang perawatannya, ternyata tidak ada seorang pun selain dirinya yang sekarang tengah berbaring di ranjang.

Hawa dingin masuk melewati celah pintu, menusuk dan mencekam. Rukia merasakan hawa itu semakin menariknya, tubuhnya terasa ringan. Rukia turun dari ranjang dan keluar dari kamar perawatannya, ditelusurinya lorong-lorong rumah sakit yang hanya diterangi lampu bertegangan kecil. Kakinya terus melangkah, tapi tak tahu kemana.

Petikkan kecapi menuntunnya.

Matanya sadar tapi tubuhnya tidak, kakinya terus melangkah menuju sebuah kuil tua di dekat rumah sakit. Sebuah patung kecil tanda pernah ada orang yang meninggal di sana, terpajang di samping kuil. Rukia pun masuk ke dalam kuil tua itu, keadaan kuil tua itu sangat gelap dan lembab.

"Cahayaku kembali..." sebuah suara pilu menggema.

Sebuah cahaya yang sangat menyilaukan membawanya ke sebuah tempat asing.

Petikkan kecapi terdengar.

Rukia mencoba mengenali tempatnya berada sekarang, matanya masih menjelajahi tempat asing itu. Matanya berhenti di sebuah anjungan, disana terlihat seorang gadis yang menggunakan komino merah sedang memainkan kecapi, wajah gadis itu sangat cantik, jari-jarinya pun lentik. Bibir merah gadis itu melantunkan sebuah lagu. Rukia melangkahkan kakinya mendekati gadis itu.

Musim gugur telah tiba.

Kau akan segera kembali.

Aku akan selalu berada disini menunggumu.

Kembali dan peluklah aku.

Janjimu.

Aku menantinya.

Kau akan kembali.

Daun-daun berguguran.

Suara itu terdengar sangat lembut dan penuh dengan perasaan, gadis itu memejamkan matanya seolah sedang menghayati permainan musiknya.

Ctak!

Salah satu dawai terputus, jari gadis itu tergores.

Gadis itu menatap jarinya yang tergores, darah pun menetes. Pandangan gadis itu tiba-tiba menjadi kosong.

Ctak! Ctak! Ctak!

Diputusnya semua dawai kecapi hingga darah mengucur deras dari telapak tangannya. Air mata mengalir di pipinya. Dia mulai merasakan perih di telapak tangannya, tapi dia hanya membiarkannya dan hanya menyembunyikan tangannya ke dalam lengan kimononya.

Tiba-tiba seorang pria datang, dengan wajah dinginnya. Sang gadis memberi hormat pada pria itu. Sang pria menatap dalam mata sang gadis, jari kekar sang pria membelai lembut pipi sang gadis.

"Anata..." panggil sang pria pada sang gadis, sang gadis tersenyum lembut.

Darah di tangan sang gadis semakin mengucur deras dan membasahi lantai kayu, sang pria yang menyadari itu langsung menghapus darah yang ada di telapak tangan sang gadis dengan saputangannya.

Seperti sebuah drama kerajaan, semuannya tampak bahagia. Rukia menangis, entah itu sebuah tangisan untuk apa. Tubuh Rukia rubuh seketika itu juga, matanya mulai kabur tapi entah itu nyata atau tidak, ada seorang wanita beryukata putih sedang berdiri di depannya.

Hawa kegelapan memenuhi kuil tua yang sudah dipenuhi semak belukar, hawa itu menjalar keluar kuil, menyebarkan kegelapan yang mencekam. Muncul dari kegelapan seorang wanita yang memakai yukata putih dengan membawa sebuah katana yang berukiran.

"Aku akan kembali..."

**To Be Countinue**

Yak chapter 2 selesai!

Gimana? Bingung ya? maaf dah.

Terimakasih untuk para pembaca dan reviewer yang sudah melihat karya saya ini.

Untuk selanjutnya, tunggu ya.

Review please~!

**Aigis13**


End file.
